


Bunch of Tossers

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has a few too many drinks and teases a few aliens, the Doctor included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunch of Tossers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this [funny little doodle](http://fogsblue.tumblr.com/post/75906173837/raverfillblog-little-doodle-thing-no-more) on tumblr, and was inspired.

“You bloody wanker!” Rose yells as the Doctor tries to drag her from the 64th century bar.

“Rose,” he says, grunting slightly as she struggles to get away. He’s fairly sure she wants to lay into the group of Mirasians nearby. “They’re not worth it.”

“But Doctor, they were being rude. It’s not your fault that you’re a bit repressed and they’re a _bunch of tossers_!” she finishes with a scream.  She starts laughing as the aliens fall over themselves when they try to stand.

The Doctor sighs in relief as he manages to finally manoeuvre her out the door, while she shouts about repressed aliens and then starts mumbling about the fact ‘They could all do with getting off’. When Rose looks over her shoulder at him and mumbles, “Even you, Doc-tor,” he almost drops her.

At the look on his face, which he imagines is a cross between annoyance, shock and a bit more lust than he’d like to admit too, Rose bursts out laughing and the way she wriggles against him… He drops her, forgetting that he was going to tell her off for starting a bar fight. She grabs her stomach, laughing harder each time she looks at him.

“Sorry, Doctor,” she gasps, “it’s just. Your face! Person might think, think that you spend a lot-“ she hiccups “-lotta time wanking!”

Maybe it’s the large amount of hypervodka he’s had tonight, much more than Rose, or maybe it’s just the fact she’s glorious and teasing and he’s been in love with her for what feels like forever. And she’s not really wrong. Leaning down, he picks her up, tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry and taking her back to the TARDIS.

When he reaches his room, he starts putting her down and as she slips down his front, biting her lip Rose realises that he’s a little turned on.

“Oh Rose, Rose. I’ve spent a lot of time, thinking of you.  _Wanking_ ,” he whispers, twisting his tongue around the word, “to so many dreams, of you. Want to know what they are?”

Moments later the Doctor’s grinning like a loon as Rose shares her favourite dreams. 


End file.
